Redemption
by Kurt Baros aka The Falcon
Summary: What if a hit man, Kale Mills wanted redemption for everything he has done, would it be enough to do right the wrongs that he has done, would he be forgiven or would he sill be damned? please review
1. death of the hero

**Redemption**

By

Kurt Baros aka the falcon

The name's that used are off a web site, no actual names are of people so don't get mad at me for what ever reason whether your name is in this story or are offended by it I wrote also I don't own any right's to the Professional.

What if a hit man, Kale Mills wanted redemption for everything he has done, would it be enough to right the wrongs that he has done, would he be forgiven or would he sill be damned?

Chapter 1

As the smoke clears and the gun fire stops a man slide's down against a wall struggling to breath "cough" blood trickles down from his mouth he wipes the blood away and looks at all the dead bodies laying around him.

"God yo'll were some tough bastards to kill… you sick fucks"

Summons the strength to spit on the closest one. Afterwards coughs rank his body.

"Jess I hope you got those kids to safety"

Coughs and inhales sharply as his body is rocked by pain. He hears footsteps walking towards him. In his mind he thinks

"If I'm going to die ill take as many of them with me as I can before I go."

With that he raises his gun summoning the last of his strength as several men walk towards him.

Boris Stanislav was the younger brother of the local Russian mafia in the area, his job was to clean up his older brother's mess. As he walked into the room he saw about 2 dozen of his older brothers best men dead or dieing on the ground. Then he saw a man leaning against the wall, the man raised a gun towards him, and pull the trigger –click- Boris nearly shit himself. The man cussed something but he couldn't hear it and dropped his arm down, the gun skid away from him and started to cough badly. Boris heard the man mumble something

"Go ahead and get it over with you Russian son of a bitch"

Boris Stanislav was wondering who this man was then everything clicked into place .

With a heavy Russian accent "so you're the American cowboy that has been causing all this trouble" he looks at all the dead bodies "I wish we could have bought you instead of who ever bought you to take back my brother's merchandise"

Boris signs and draws his Tokarev TT and aims at the man "so who hired you hmm…"

The man labors to breath, Boris knew the man didn't have long to since he had about 2 or 3 dozen gun shot wounds. The man then spits saliva and blood onto Boris's shoe's and says

"No one paided me you cheap vodka drinking russkey –coughs badly- I did it to save those kids"

Boris looks down at his now ruined three hundred dollar pair of Mezlan Lizard shoes and rage boils in him, he put's his gun to the American bastards head, his hand tremble in rage the man coughs and calmly looks up at him and says

"Do it –wheezes- DO IT YOU COWARD" has a coughing fit "what are you waiting for"

Boris realizes that the man wants to die and pulls back the gun then rises to a standing position

"No I think you will live long enough to tell us what we won't to know"

Boris turns to two of the men in the room with him and tells them in Russian.

"Tie him to that chair and…" he looks to the third person in the room. "You go get some plasma and fluids so he won't die before I let him"

The thug replies "yes sir" and leaves the rooms.

The two thugs walk toward the man on the ground and pick him up and set the man in the chair then hand cuff him to the chair. Boris pulls up a chair and says

"You could at least tell us you name?"

Then puts a cigarette in his mouth then pats himself down for his lighter. The man looks at the Russian as says.

"The name Kale"

The Russian replies "do you got a last name?

Kale replies "Mills..."

Boris eyes grow wide and the cigarette falls from his mouth and me stares at a living legend of the underworld

"you mean your Kale "the gunslinger" mills…" he looked at the man stunned "you're the one who single handily gunned down half of the Italian De Luca mob in Chicago…then some how executed De Luca him self and disappeared."

The man doesn't reply. The one who went out to get the plasma and fluids stepped into the room with another man who started to hook up the stuff and said in Russian

"This wont keep him alive for long" Boris nods and then turns back to Kale "you might be a legend but here you going to tell me what I won't to know or I'll make your death slow and painful"

Kale coughs and then narrows his eyes at the Russian, spits in his face

"Fuck you… 'coughs' "…you greasy bastard" with that Boris wipes his face and puts a bullet through Kales right legs. Kale winces and grits his teeth in pain. "Fuck you ill never tell you anything"

Boris loses his temper and starts to beat the man badly after awhile the man slumps to his side and mumbles.

"Am I home" and stops breathing.

The man that hooked kale up walks over and checks his pulse

"He's dead Boris… you killed him"

Boris yells and pulls out his Tokarev TT and the man jumps out of the way as Boris empties the 7 remaining rounds from his gun into Kale. And then he throws it at him missing him.

"You American piece shit how dare you… you…"

With that he walk up the now dead Kale and kicks him over, and then Boris kicks this Kale's body about 7 times. He straitens up breathing heavy and then straiten his hair.

"String his body in red square as a warning to anyone else who defies us… ill tell my brother that there was no survivors… does everyone got that" everyone nods and Boris leaves.

Just before he dies his life flashes before his eyes and Kale see's his birth then his messed up childhood then his training in the army and several mission. Then he sees the one who saved him and showed Kale life was a great thing, a though forms in his mind

"Jess… I hope you move on with your life…" with that he sees a light before him and voices calling to him. He looks at the light and says "am I home."

This is the end of chapter 1 … please review


	2. trouble begins

**Redemption**

By

Kurt Baros aka the falcon

Authors note: The address I put are not real except for the street which is a real. The weapon names are real I looked them up but the names of the people are made up.

What if a hit man, Kale Mills wanted redemption for everything he has done, would it be enough to do right the wrongs that he has done, would he be forgiven or would he sill be damned?

Chapter 2

Two week before Kale gets a call from an old friend who asks for his help.

"Kale I need your help…my…my daughter was kidnapped yesterday and the police aren't doing anything… please…"

Kale sighs and says "you know I quit the game two years ago." "frank I know it's your daughter but what can I do… you know the line of work I was in how would I be able to help."

Frank replies "please Kale I…I didn't tell the police Kristy was kidnapped by Viktor Stanislav… please you have to get her back you owe me. "

Kale closes his eyes and sighs says "Jesus frank what the hell did you do to piss him off and I don't need you to remind me that I owe you…-inhales and exhales- ok ill go rescues her but this makes us even ok."

Frank replies "yes Kale it does…" frank cries a little "thank you Kale ill never forget this."

Kale "I haven't save her yet.. so tell me what happened."

Frank sighs "you remember when I was appointed to the head of the U.N. security council…"

Kale " yea"

Frank continues "well I was put in charge by C.I.A head brass to find out who was stealing important documents and ordinance from the U.S embassy in Russia… I found out that it was the Russian mob that was doing it and I went after them." " I had there club's there businesses raided and we found some very sick shit going down, so after that they threatened me, so I put security around me and my family but the Russian mob had put there people in the bodyguard's that I hired."

Kale groaned "and then they kidnapped your daughter didn't they." "Frank are you stupid or something… when the mob is after you have to make sure that that people around wont be able to be bought off."

Frank signs "I know I should have been smarter about it but…you know shit happens." " I was scared ok."

Kale shakes his head " ok here what I'm going to first I'm going to send you a secured phone because your's isn't safe, second don't call this number again because I shutting it off then ill call you, third your going to get a C-17 ready for me at San Francisco International Airport in 2 hours got it?"

Frank grins "yes Kale I do."

With that Kale hung up before frank could say thank you again. Franks wife walk into the room and see him hang up the phone "frank was that them?" frank looks into her eyes and says.

"No, I called an old friend and asked for his help."

He see that she looks like she had been crying and her eyes where a little glazed over from her valium that he knew she had started to take. She looks at him

"Is he going to get our little girl back frank…please tell me."

with that she started to cry. He wraps his arms around her.

"Shh…its going to be ok Meg… it's going to be ok."

Kale hung up the phone and dials up an old friend in Washington.

"Kregg this is Kale."

kregg "long time no hear Kale what can I do for you?"

Kale "I need you to go to 264 Elmleaf ave. and deliver a secured phone… bill me at the usual place."

Kregg "hmm…I thought that you got out of the business."

Kale "I did I'm doing an old friend a favor he has a lost kitten and he asked me to find her."

Kregg "ok, ill take the phone but instead of paying, you could come by and we could get some beers and catch up on old time's buddy."

Kale smiles "ok, you got yourself a deal… talk to you later kregg." with that they hung up.

Several hours later kale calls the secure phone that kregg gave frank.

"Frank its kale do you have everything ready for me?"

Frank nods "yes kale I do… you have a C-17 waiting for you on runway 2." "Kale you don't know how much this means to me."

Kale smiles " you're helping me to frank but I will get your daughter back that I promise… talk to you later frank."

With that he hung up and headed to the underground armory to get what he needed.

He punched in the access code and opened the door then looked around to see what he needed. He grabbed a large duffle bug and started to load the gear he was going to need. Kale walked down the isle's of gun racks and ended up grabbing two Chinese Chang Feng submachine guns, two Slovakia K100 Mk.6, one U.S. FN SCAR-L, 4 MK3A2 grenade's, 2 lbs of c-4, listening bug's, trackers, and ammo. He left the armory and went to the safe back in his room, he spun the dial and opened it. Inside he grabbed 40,000 U.S. ,10,000 rubles, and 5 different passports that where still in date. Jess walks into the bedroom.

"Who was that, that called you on the phon…."

Then she notices the duffle bag and the FN SCAR-L strapped to his back .

"I thought you said you where done Kale…"

She folds her arm under her breasts.

"You said that you quit after you took care of the De Luca mob."

Kale turns around closing the safe.

"I'm doing this for a friend…his daughter was kidnapped by Viktor Stanislav the Russian mob boss." "I owe him and I already said I would do it."

He walks up to her and kisses her on the forehead.

"And before you ask you're not going."

She grabs his arm " yes I am and you're not going to leave with out me."

Kale frowns and jess speaks before he could.

"You need me there and you know it."

He groaned " ok but if you're not ready in 30 mins. or you get left behind cause the planes leaving in an hour."

Jess packs then goes to meet Kale in the garage when she walks in she sees him putting a Russian license plate on the**2006 BMW M3.**

"Wow your taking this one."

Kale looks towards her "yea there's a lot of BMV's over there so I wanted to blend in."

Kale pop's the trunk and jess throws her gear in he closes it and gets in the car, while kale starts it. Kale backs out of the driveway while Jess looks through Kale's cd's and puts AFI –Miss murder- in. they drive in silence, the only sound comes from the cd player. Jess looks at kale.

"You got other reasons for doing this don't you."

He looks over at her "that's my business jess… I don't pry into your business do I?"

She looks straight again and they drive in silence the rest of the way to the airport. When they get to the airport the watches him pull out an ID.

"My names Bill Gains there should be a C-17 waiting for me!"

The guard nods and opens the gate.

"It's at hanger 3 being fueled… they are expecting you Mr. Gains."

With that Kale drives to the hanger where several men in black suits are waiting. Jess looks over to Kale with a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap."

He pats her on the shoulder.

"It's going to be ok frank would betray me."

As they pull up just outside of the hanger kale shuts off the engine and gets out along with jess. Before she got out jess unclipped her holster on her gun in case there was trouble. She watches kale walk up the men and extends his hand out.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?"

One of the men shakes his hand.

"There no problem Mr. gains we are just here to see if you needed anything else before your trip to Russia."

Kale nods "what intelligent do you have for me?"

One of the men open's up a suit case and the talking to him pulls out a several files.

"These are all the data we have on Viktor Stanislav and his associates."

Kale nods and the man continues.

"Will you be needing any supplies?"

Kale grins "what'ca got?"

Kale and jess both start to walk towards a van.

"Come over here and let's see if we have anything you might need."

Both Jess and Kale follow them over to the van and as they open it a shot rang out and two of the men fall down. Kale whip's around drawing both of his K100 Mk.6.

" Jess get you and the car into the plane now!"

Kale watches as two black van's head right towards him.

End of chapter 2


	3. the airport

**Redemption**

By

Kurt Baros aka the falcon

Authors note: please if you read this all I ask is that you please review…only one other person has left a review. I want to know what you think about it if you liked it or if you hated it. I'm also doing a lot of research on the weapons… you wont believe have hard it is to find pictures and stats on grenades, and RPG's… it very frustrating looking for this crap.

What if a hit man, Kale Mills wanted redemption for everything he has done, would it be enough to do right the wrongs that he has done, would he be forgiven or would he sill be damned?

As Kale wipes around drawing both of his K100 Mk.6 pistol's and opens up on one of the incoming vans. Empting both eighteen rounds, seventeen round clips plus one extra in the breach into the van, the driver, the person in the passenger seat and the ones in the back of the van. The van swerves side to side as someone that was in the tries to grab the steering wheel, it slams into the other van and then swerves careen's sideways flipping over doing barrel rolls. Bullets slim into his Kevlar vest while kale effortlessly drops the spent clips and slams two new one in. He groans a little taking aim again when a missile flies past him hitting the second van in the grill, the vans front end lifts into the air and lands on its side sliding several hundred feet before coming to abrupt halt at the side of the hanger. Kale turn to see were the missile came from, he sees jess holding a U.S. Mk.153 SMAW rocket launcher with smoke still coming out of it. With a smile she raises the barrel into the air.

"Now aren't you glad I came along?"

Several shots from an assault rifle sound off slamming into the van by jess. She drops the RPG and dives behind the van while Kale spins around opens up with his pistol's two of the four surviving gunmen from the flipped van fall dead from kale's bullets. Kale runs back toward the car while bullets slam into it. he grabs a C-MAG dual drum clip and the FN SCAR-L, Kale slams the drum clip into the FN SCAR-L gets up from behind his shot up **2006 BMW M3** and opens up on the two remaining guys as they see what he has in his hands and try to take cover behind the flipped over van. With a yell Kale starts to empty all one hundred rounds out of the clip. The men hiding the van stagger backwards as 5.56mm NATO HV rounds slam into them. They fall down dead before they hit the ground. Kale pulls out the drum clip and puts in a 30 rounds standard then walk to the van where the suits were at. He sees that the two suits' that were shot were smart enough to put on vests. Holding up the FN SCAR-L on his shoulder he looks at them.

"Are you guys ok?" " Did any of the bullets get through?"

One of the men who looked to be in the most pain shakes his head.

"No… we're ok…" winces "go check to make sure… the other van doesn't have any more surprises"

He pats the guy on the shoulder and heads to the other van. As he rounds the corner of the hanger and, he see's that the front end of the van is still burning from the missile. He walks to the back door of the van and slings the assault rifle onto his back and draws his pistols. Kale opens the door of the van and aims inside.

"Drop your guns or ill shot you."

Two of the men that were still alive, dropped there guns and looked up at kale breathing heavily. Kale looks at them and motions his gun for them to get out.

"Know this if you two get some kind of balls and try to jump me or run I will and I do promise this… I will gun you both down like dogs."

Both men nod and get out of the van with there hands on there heads as Kale walks them back to the van with Jess and the suits. When they come around the van the one suit that wasn't shot hand cuffs both of the men.

"The both of you no longer have any right, you will tell me everything you know or I will shot you and if you still don't talk I will continue to shoot you. Is that understood you stupid son's of bitches!"

Both men look grimly and nod.

"Now who sent you to attack us."

Hand cuffed man one "if we tell you we are as…."

With that the suit shot him in the leg.

"Wrong answer shit for brains… if you don't tell me ill kill you myself, very slowly"

Kale puts the gun to the guys head and cocks it.

"Now I don't want to get blood and brain on my clothes… I'm already pissed that you guys shoot up my car and made me use ammo on piss ants like you buddies over there… I have a plane to catch and places to go… if you don't tell us who sent you I will and I promise this." "I will blow your fucking brain out and then ill still find out who sent you and blow the brains out of all your brain dead friends… do we understand each other?"

The man gulps and looks down at the other guy with him. Then he looks to Kale, Jess and the 3 suits.

"we were here you kill you" nodding towards Kale "Vince the son of Mr. De Luca whom you killed found out that you were going to be here and set up a hit on you…" the man gulps "we came here to shoot you and anyone else who was around you."

Kale starts to laugh and slaps his knee. The Hitman in front of Kale looks at him nervously. Kales laughter subsides.

"Man I thought that someone else sent you and not that snot nosed kid… I tell you what…I'm going to let you go…"

Suit one "y…you cant let him go he tried to kill all of us"

Kale looks at the suit.

"The only reason I'm going to let him go is to take a message to Vince for me." Kale turn to the Hitman "your going to tell that little piece of shit that when I get back I'm going to pay him a visit… the only reason I'm not going now is I have more pressing matter to attend to." "oh also tell him that the car over there was brand new and I'm going to take it out of his ass ok… now take him with you before I change my mind."

With that the men ran off. Kale signs and looks at jess.

"I though I told you to get the car into the plane" signs "I didn't want you or the car to get shoot up."

"Listen buddy I just saved your ass with that missile launcher and that's thanks I get…" she huff angrily "you are the most ungrateful son of a…"

Before she could finish

"But I do appreciate you helping even if the car got shot up…" signs "thanks for the assist. Jess."

She looks at him and shakes her head and stalks off. Kale turns to the suits and signs.

"Is there anyway I could get a ride form one of you back to my place so I can get another and have this hauled back there?"

They look at him and nod

"I think that can be arranged since you seemed to have saved all of our lives… it's the least we can do."

Kale and Jess load there supplies onto the plane and as they are walking out they see a government clean up crew removing the two trashed vans and the bodies. Also a tow truck all ready loaded his poor car onto the back of the bed. The truck follows the government vehicle back to a house but not the house were they lived. They parked the shot up car there. Kale and Jess thank the suits and as soon as they leave they take a 1998 Mitsubishi 3000GT GT VR4 and drive to there house to get more ammo.

After they load up on more ammo on the way back Jess puts on disturbed – land of confusion- and watches Kale and worries that this may be his last mission with how bad things are starting out. On the way back jess thinks back to the day that they met.

_It was four years ago October 8 2003 when she was saved by one of the bravest and the most dangerous men that she ever met. Her father owed the De Luca mob all kinds of money from gambling debts. When he couldn't pay they took her instead and told her father that she only covered half of the payment and if he didn't pay it soon that they where going make him disappear. She cried for a long time afterwards and she begged them to let her go. They hit he to shut her up and some of the men fondled her and told her that she would make someone a great pet with her body. After that she just shut down and didn't remember much till she was broken out of her trace but gun fire. It went on for what seemed like hours to her then she noticed that the shot started to get few and far between and she heard foot steps down the hall and she started to shake no knowing what was going to happen next. Then the silence was broken buy a shot then another._

_She thought "oh may god there shooting all the other that are in the cells next to her"_

_Then she heard foot steps just outside her and she cringed to a darker corner hoping that the person didn't see her in the cell and then she heard the shot. She flinched thinking that she had been shot but she didn't feel any bullet. Then the door opened and she shook even more and she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently. She squealed and scampered away then she heard his gentle voice._

"_god… what have they done to you" the man got closer "It's ok I'm killed all the one who hurt you and the other… there not going to hurt you or anyone else again."_

_With that she looked up at him and ran to him putting her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. The man pats her and then picks her up._

"_it's going to be ok…" she looks at his face, he smiles at her "lets get out of here and get you and the others something to eat."_

_After that day she never went home she decided that man would always be there to protect her no matter what and he trained her in something after she pestered him enough. From that day on she made a promise to herself to always be there for him no matter what._

When they got back to the hanger the wreaks outside of the hanger had been cleaned up and the news was nowhere to be seen. Kale looked over at jess and saw a smile on her face, he moved the hair that had fallen in her face and smiled looking at her he had to admit that she was turning into a real looker. Pretty soon he would have to bet the boys that would go after her with a stick to keep them off of her. Then he realized that her 18th birthday was coming up and he would have to get her something real nice this year. Kale gently drives the car into the plane so he wouldn't wake her up and he goes to the trunk and grabs a blanket. The opens his side again and covers her up. They taxi down the runway and lift into the air. Jess wakes up and gets out of the car with the blanket around her.

Yawns "did we just take off?"

Kale looks over to her and nods.

"Yea we'll be in Russian in about seven to ten hours." "Did you sleep good?" he smiles

She looks over at him then she walks to him and hugs kale.

"Yea… yea I did" she smiles "that's what I like about you…your thinks of others."

With that the plane continues on to Russia with no other problems.

The end of chapter 3


	4. betrayal and blackmail

**Redemption**

By

Kurt Baros aka the falcon

Authors note: please if you read this all I ask is that you please review…I know some of you that read this know it has nothing to do with the professional. it's a story I made up I thought that since it was about a Hitman that it would fit in the professional category. If you the reader feel that it doesn't belong in this category then let me know and ill change it. thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter four.

What if a hit man, Kale Mills wanted redemption for everything he has done, would it be enough to do right the wrongs that he has done, would he be forgiven or would he sill be damned?

They had landed in Hawaii for a refuel and then lifted back into the air head to there destination. Jess pretty much stayed with the pilots, getting a crash course in fling which tipped the plane several times but that was happening less as she got better. Kale opened the brief case again to see if there was anymore information in the files on his target Viktor Stanislav and anyone else that was associated with him. As kale reads over the files.

"man this guy is one sick puppy."

Reads over several pages on some of what the U.N. and Interpol had on Viktor Stanislav. Kales shakes his head in disgust at what he reads.

"drugs... child prostitution…" right then Jess walks in hearing him.

"Is that the file on Viktor Stanislav?"

Kale looks up at her and nods.

"yea… this guy is one sick son of a bitch…" reads over the last of the page "he's into drug's, prostitution, gambling, murder… this bastard killed the a Interpol police chief's wife and cut out the Four month old baby out of the mother and mailed it along with his wife's head back to the Interpol officer's house as a warning for him to back off. "shakes his "man I'm going to enjoy bring this sick bastard down."

Jess picks up several files and looks at them is disgust.

"man even after everything that we have been though I still can't believe that there are monster's out there like this."

Kale looks up at her

"I want you to read everything here to…I want you to know everything about him also"

"I also don't think we have much time left to save my friends daughter…because they didn't send a ransom notice so I think that there going to sell her into slavery." Shakes his head "the girls only fourteen years out." Signs and exhales. "there's a picture of her it's in that folder over there."

Jess picks up the folder, opens it and looks at the picture with a sad face.

"God she sure is cute…I hope they haven't done anything to her."

Kale looks up at her and sighs "I hope so to but there's a slim chance of that and you know it jess." "I'm not trying to be an asshole about it but we have to be prepared for the worst."

Jess nods "I know Kale…I know."

-Moscow, Russia –

A tall blonde haired man sits in his strip bar looking up at the two girls making out on stage in front of him with a smirk on his face. On either side of him sit a red head and a black girl. The blonde haired man puffs on a large Cuban cigar, he removes it to exhales. A nervous balding man sits in the booth with him along with several hired guns standing around him. The blonde man looks to the balding man.

"Kazimir …Kazimir you disappoint me…I told you that you had three months to pay back that bet you put down on that horse race that you lost..." the man looks at Kazimir with a kind of insane rage "you owe 160,822Rouble's Kazimir…"the blonde man sets a Russian CZ-85B Combat on the table."

Kazimir looks at the gun nervously and sweats more. He gulps and looks at the man.

"please Mr. Stanislav ill pay you back…my business caught fire three days ago and the insurance company said it was arson and that they wouldn't pay for it." "please believe me I would have paid you back by now but I had to use the money to repair my business… please give me two more month's and ill have your money"

The blonde man looks at the man and then makes a snapping sound with his fingers and a man comes out from a back room with two people with black sacks over there heads. When they were brought over and there hoods removed Kazimir saw that they were his wife and his son. They try to say something but the gag in there mouth prevents it from coming out.

"please Mr. Stanislav don't hurt them… there all I have left."

Viktor holds up his hand.

"I know that you had to fix your business but I am still a business man…but I am fair" "one you work for me from know on and you will do everything I say." "two you will pay me back with in the two month's and for every day it's late I will cut off one finger starting with your wife then your son."

The two let out a muffed scream and cry more. A guard hits them both in the stomach to shut them up. Viktor continues

"and thirdly you now owe me 187,626 Rouble's, also your wife and son are going to keep me company is that understood."

Kazimir looks at his wife and child and lowers his head in defeat. Then he turns back to the mob boss.

"yes Mr. Stanislav I agree to your terms and ill have the money in two months."

as he got up to leave he looked at his wife and son with shame in his eyes then looked away and quickly walked out. Then got into his car and left.

Viktor laughed and down the rest of his gin & vodka.

"take them to back and put miss Demidov to work I think she could make me more money with that body of hers and tell her that if she doesn't I'll place her son head in front of her."

The mother and son didn't hear what he said and they were taken to the back. Viktor lounges back putting his arms around the girls as a new set of girls get on stage. Little does he know that trouble is heading his way.

-Some where near midway island, pacific ocean-

Kale striped down his FN SCAR-L and K100 Mk.6 on the table in front of him. Jess cleans the Mk.153 SMAW that the suits had given her along with ten rockets. Kale Replaces the special parts in his weapons so they could fire HV ammo and depleted uranium rounds.

"man this ammo is hard on the guns."

Jess looks up from cleaning the missile launcher

"well duh… your using powerful ammo what'ca expect"

Kale grins and playfully gives her the middle finger.

"smart ass."

Kale starts to reassemble his weapons and holsters his pistols and takes the rifle to the car. He pops the trunk and sets the rifle on a holder in the trunk under the mat. Then he grabs two ammo cans of 5.56 nato DU rounds and four C-MAG dual drum clip's and walks back to the couch. Opens the can and loads the ammo into the drum clips.

Washington, D.C.

Frank Hicks paces back in forth in his office reading the report about what happened at the airport. When frank gets to the aftermath pictures his jaw almost hit the ground.

"god kale is a one man wreaking crew" shakes his head and signs "I'm the one who wanted him on this…"chuckles "…but boy I wish I had him on the U.N. payroll… he's would be very good and destroying what needs to be destroyed."

Several men in the office with him raise eye brows at the comments and looks at the three black ops. guys in the suits and then back to frank.

"what are you talking about frank?"

Frank looks up with a smile and hands them both a portion of the file.

"I convinced someone I know from my black ops. days to take care of Viktor Stanislav for us…yes…yes I know that I needed permission from the president to have a mission like this…but we have done everything in our power to bring him down and we have failed at every turn." "So…I found someone who has no affiliation with us…this man is completely independent and can't be traced back to us." Smiles

The other U.N. members in the office stare at frank with there mouth's open. Then they look at each other and then back to frank.

"ARE YOU INSANE…YOU COULD GET US ALL CANNED FOR THIS."

Frank smiles more

"calm down everything's going to be ok"

-24 miles south east of Moscow-

A C-17 is given clearance to land at an unknown Russian base. Orders are given that no soldier except the base commander was allowed on the runway. A jeep speeds toward the C-17 and stops next to the plane and the base commander get out and climbs inside the plane. After about Half an hour the commander radio's the front gate telling them that a red car was going to be there shortly and to let them though. About 4 mins. after that a red car backs out of the cargo place and leaves the base.

Authors note: I couldn't find anything on Russian military bases on the net so…anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you like the plot twist about frank lying to kale about what happened.


End file.
